1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an ignition coil device adapted to be directly mounted to a spark plug of an engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional ignition coil device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 62-179364 (entitled Ignition Coil). The conventional technique has a spark plug connection cap that engages with a spark plug; a secondary coil surrounding the spark plug connection cap; a primary coil coaxially surrounding the secondary coil; a cylindrical case having a bottom and surrounding the spark plug connection cap, the secondary coil, and the primary coil; and sealing rubber for sealing an opening of the case. A lead cable leading from the coil passes near the opening of the case and extends through the sealing rubber to the outside.
In the above background art, however, the sealability of the sealing rubber cannot be easily ensured because the lead cable leading from the coil extends through the sealing member to the outside.
Further, the conventional lead cable interferes with the sealing rubber and rubs against the sealing rubber due to vibrations from the engine.